Full Moon
by VampireSponge
Summary: Annette: werewolf Chance: vampire How does this friendship work out? Can Annette find a way to balance a friendship with Chance, while trying to create a relationship with his enemy, the werewolf Quinn? Well...it might just bring her closer to death then she had ever hoped for
1. Chapter 1

Being me; I can define it in two words: It. Sucks. First of all, I'm expected to be some high-class fighter or something. It's like, really, come on? I'm a werewolf from the small town of Loken, Maine. I'm not around a lot of trainers to teach me how to fight.

"Annette!" I heard mother call, and I groaned, exasperated. What on Earth could she have wanted now? Couldn't Melinda possibly do it?

"Yes mother? What is it?" I called back down from the top of our staircase. Melinda's room, the bathroom, and my room were the only rooms on the top floor, and mine was the only room with a balcony with a beautiful view of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Annette? Annette did you hear me!" she yelled up to me from the small, dense room we called a kitchen. I hopped down the steps and spotted my beautiful older sister, Melinda, with her dark brown hair wrapped tightly in a bun around her head, and her tan skin was almost glowing, smile brightening up the room as soon as she saw me.

"Anne, mom sounds mad. What did you do now?" she teased and I shrugged nonchalantly. Could mother have found the dead squirrel between the vase and scrapbook boxes? Or maybe she saw my note on her work files…

"Shut up," I told her and she just rolled her eyes, reading her book. I peeked at the cover, and then ran to the kitchen.

My single, lonely mother of only 40 years of age was still as beautiful as she was in her youth. She had long, extremely long, pale blonde hair like me, but Melinda had her gorgeous brown eyes and tan skin. Somehow, mother had natural blonde hair and dark skin; I don't know how, but she still managed to look beautiful with only a few wrinkles.

"Annette, can you help me unpack?" she asked gently, picking up a box, but her knees buckled and she almost dropped it. I caught it just in time, and she relaxed. "Thank you darling."  
"Of course, mother," I say quietly and put the stuff away. She stands there awkwardly, and then starts to help. The room is full of uncomfortable silence, but I'm not volunteering to break it.

I finished with one box, then stopped and wiped sweat out of my face. "Mother, I still have school today. I need to be ready."

"I'll write you a note…"

"Mother…it's my first day, and I'm starting half-way through the year. The least I can do is be on time."

She smiled at me sadly. "I'm sorry honey, you're right, school comes first." She grabs her slippers and kisses my forehead. "Hurry up; I'll be out in the car, ok?" I nod and run back upstairs.

Thankfully, I'm already dressed in jeans, a tee shirt, and sneakers, blonde hair just hanging loosely and bangs covering my blue eyes. I put on some watermelon flavored chap stick and my clip that my father gave me before he left, forever, never to return…no phone calls…no letters or emails…nothing.

Not like I cared, or anything.

Searching for a book bag was the hard part. I could go any color, but I decided that for my junior year of high school, I'll just use my brown one. I slung it over my shoulder, and then ran out to mom. She opened the door and I hopped out into the rain, trying to ignore it. We got into her old Chevy and she drove me the few miles to the local high school: Collinsmount.

It was a huge building, a few stories high and brightly painted in a brilliant blue with black and silver trimming. The doors were black and silver, and teens were going through the doors, chatting and laughing, barely noticing our loud truck.

I got out hesitantly, now wishing that I hadn't reminded mother of school so I could sprawl out on the couch like high school-graduate Melinda, lucky her. Butterflies appeared in my stomach, and I took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready," Mother says gently. "I could always home school you. I wouldn't mind."

"I don't want to be the girl with no friends," I say sadly and she nods. "I understand. Have fun sweetheart." She drove off and I stood in the middle of the parking lot, nervous and scared. I hurried inside, ignoring people's stares, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Five ivory-skinned people stood by a small room with a secretary, probably the office, the place I was going. I just stood there, awkwardly, and not sure what to do. I didn't want them to see me, but I had to go there. What do I do?!

There were three boys and two girls. The one boy was extremely lanky, seeming to have no muscle at all, with short black hair and the golden eyes of a vegetarian. He stood next to a girl with long red hair and looked like the vampire type: menacing eyes that pierced everything they looked at. Plus, her natural sneer didn't help with the look. She was with the other girl, a dirty blonde, short girl. She seemed jumpy and energetic, with a bright smile on her face. She was clinging to the blonde, bulky and muscular vampire, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Then lastly, stood a brunette vampire with light muscles, not too much, but just right, and a clean expression on his face, as if nothing was on his mind, there was nothing to worry about.

Then, the lanky black haired boy turned to me and stared into my eyes. I took a step back and he murmured something to the others. The other vampires, except for the brunette boy talking to the secretary, looked at me. Three out of four looked at me with hatred, but the dirty blonde smiled softly at me, causing the red head girl to nudge her angrily.

Gaining all my courage, I walked forward to them. The muscular blonde shifted uncomfortably as I stood in front of them, but the small girl laid a light hand on his shoulder, causing him to relax.

"Excuse me?" I say politely, stepping by the brunette. He looked down at me, and a sneered appeared on his face.

"Wretched stench, dog," he growled and I grinned.

"Thanks, I work hard to get it this bad."

The brunette clenched his fists and I pushed past him to the lady at the front desk. "Hello, I'm the new student…"

"Annette Armstrong? Oh, how honored we are to have you here!" she said with a smile. "You're mother is an amazing writer! I just simply adore _Blown with the Wind_ about the werewolf falling for the vampire! It is SUCH a sweet story!"

"Yeah…" I reply, giving an annoyed smile. I hate it when fans begin to rant about my mother and her books; she hasn't written a book in over a decade and yet her books are still amazingly popular!

"Here's your schedule, sweetie," she said gently, handing me a silver piece of paper. I took it swiftly and checked it over.

"Thank you," I muttered, occupied, and started walking. I felt a hand on my backpack pull me back, and I looked up at the bulky blonde. "What?"

"You have Creative Writing first," he said, showing no emotion. "It's the down the other hall."

I felt myself blush and growl. "Thanks." Then I snatched my backpack from him and started walking down the blue painted hall. I felt someone following me and this time I saw the brunette who gave me the sneer. "What the hell do you want, parasite?"

"I have Creative Writing as well," he informed me, eyes narrowing. "Now stop your bitching before you get too uncomfortable. You're stuck like this for the rest of the year. Get used to it."

As he walked to his seat in the back, I stood up front awkwardly. Already, I could tell that this was NOT going to be fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was better then the beginning. I met a girl named Lily and we talked for a while during Spanish. Señorita Martinez was ignoring us, not really taking notice that we weren't paying attention.

Lily was from Florida, so the colder weather was a little more difficult for her. She was 16 years old, 5'5 with long black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, southern accent pure.

"Where are you from again?" she questioned, and I smiled brightly.

"I'm from Washington, Forks to be precise."

"Where's Forks?"

"Washington…"

She laughed. "No, I meant like is it close to any big cities?"

"Yeah, it's near Olympia, sorta. Also Port Angeles and not too far from Seattle."

"Oh…? I guess that's…interesting?" She moved her attention from me to around the room. I just looked up.

Of course the stupid leech had to be staring at me. His eyes bore into mine, so intense, that I couldn't help but look away. It made me feel weird…what the fucking hell?

"…any boys capture your attention yet?" Lily asked, bringing me back from my quiet daydream. I looked up at her with a questing gaze. She just smiled gently. "Boys you like? Are there any?"

"Ugh, no," I lied, shaking my head. "They all seem pretty fucking crazy if you ask me."  
"What about the Collins?" She turned back to swiftly look at the vampires. "They're different…different is good."  
I just growled. "No thank you. I'd rather die then like a para…Collin." I paused. "Wait Collins? Like Collinsmount?"

"Yep. The town was named after their supposed half great-great grandfather." She shrugged. "I don't really understand it, but apparently that's what."

The bell rang and I saw the two leeches quickly leave the room in a vampire's usual uncomfortable fashion. The brunette one looked at me as he left, until I glared, then he looked away. The dirty blonde one smiled at me, but the brunette pulled her away fast.

"Damn, they don't have to be so rude," I muttered to myself and stood up. Lily followed my lead and we went down to the cafeteria.

It was warm there, the scent of old meat scorched my nose, and I felt it cringe in disgust. People were laughing around the room, others were sitting lonely, but most were smiling and eating, not caring who noticed.

I saw the damn Collins eating a table by the windows. The one girl who didn't seem to like me just glared at me until I sat down, and then looked away.

There were four others at our table: a black haired, dark skinned girl named Nicole who I had Creative Writing with, a really light skinned blonde boy named David who I had gym with, a dark skinned, dark haired boy named Vince who had no classes with me, and a light brunette girl with tan skin named Meghan who I had Math and Biology with. They seemed nice enough, but the girl Meghan was eying the Collins with a weird hunger in her eyes.

"Meghan, right?" I asked her, and she looked over at me, smiling.

"Yes, it's Meghan, but everyone calls me Meg. What do ya need, Annette?"

"Oh, call me Anne," I said, returning her smile. "Can you tell me who they are?" I nodded slightly at the Collins and she looked at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok, so you see the big bulky one?" I nodded. "That's Tyler. He's with the little blonde girl. Her name is Emily. Oh, and the thin black haired boy? That one is Oliver. The girl that he's holding hands with is his girlfriend, Scarlet," she explained.

"What about the brunette boy?" I ask, looking over at him. He was staring at me, so I looked away.

"Oh, don't even waste your time," she said with a snort.

"Don't plan on it," I retorted. "I just wanna know who they are."

"Ok. Well the brunette is Chance. He's the single one. I'm guessing he likes staying that way because he never asks girls out, and he always says no when they ask him." I saw her lips purse, so I'm guessing she was one of those girls who he said no to.

"Thanks," I said quietly. David looked over at me and nudged my arm.

"You ok? You look like you're gonna be sick."

"No, I'm fine. But thanks," I say with a genuine smile. David smiled back at me and Nicole cleared her throat.

"How sweet are you two," she said sarcastically, "but really. Annette. Anne. Whoever you are, I want details."

"Details…? On what?"

"Oh here we go again," Oliver said, handing me a bottle of lemonade. "I'd take a few gulps. When Nicole asks questions, she's doing 20 questions times 10."

"You're an idiot," Lily said with a laugh. He smiled at her and she blushed and looked away.

"Oh, don't mind them," David said with a smile. "They're just the unannounced couple."

"No!" Nicole whined. "I put Lily with you, David! And Oliver with Meghan." Everyone gave her a weird look and she shrugged. "Hey, I'm the master matchmaker."

"Yeah, that's why you're still single," Meghan said and we laughed Nicole stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shut up, Meg." Nicole elbowed her and Meghan just smiled.

"Hey," Lily whispered to me. "You got a little stalker." I looked at her in confusion, and she nodded at the damn brunette parasite who I felt sudden hatred toward. He was staring at me through those golden eyes, and I just glared at him through my blue. He got up and walked over to me.

"Can we talk?" he hissed at me, and I felt the whole table go silent. I stood up, a few inches shorter then him, and crossed my arms.

"Fine." He nodded and grabbed my arm, dragging me outside. I growled at him until he let me go.

"What do you want?!"

He pushed me against the wall and put his hand by my head. "Listen up wolf. You may not like me, and to be frank I can't STAND your presence, but something has to happen. Either we make nice or kill each other."

"Can I make the first blow?" I growled and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just warning you. Your new little friends have a few secrets of their own. I'd suggest moving, dog." And with that, he left. I felt my fists clench and I groaned in exasperation. Why did this have to happen to me?


End file.
